The Doctor? Or Sherlock?
by BBCruinslives18
Summary: Doctor Who meets Sherlock? What more could a fangirl ask for? When the two worlds collide, Isabella is forced to choose between her dreams or her fantasy. A fanfic I made for my friend.
1. Chapter One

**A fanfiction of the Doctor and Sherlock for one of my friends! Enjoy!**

**And, many thanks to my beta daleksanddetectives!**

* * *

Isabella had been the Doctor's companion for several weeks (or had it been just one day?) and was having the time of her life. Seeing her favorite artists and role models and being able to help them in alien situations was a dream come true. Isabella never wanted to leave him. Or so she thought.

o0o

Sherlock had been lying upside down on his chair when a knock was heard in the flat.

"Watson! Door." Sherlock called out, despite John sitting right beside him. John rolled his eyes, but still stood up to open the door.

"Hello?" John greeted, seeing a man and woman holding hands and giggling.

"Oh yes," the man responded, "I'm the Doctor. And this is my very lovely companion Isabella."

"Doctor? Of what?"

"Well, now, it wouldn't be very fun to tell you straight away, would it?" The Doctor smiled and walked past John into the flat. Isabella cautiously stepped inside, giving him a shrug and grin before following the Doctor.

"Ah. So, this is the wonderful Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" asked the Doctor, staring intently at him.

Sherlock didn't even give a passing glance before stating, "No."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he glanced at Isabella before saying, "I didn't even-"

Sherlock quickly sat up before another word was spoken. He was now fully deducing the Doctor, taking mere seconds to read him.

Sherlock looked from the Doctor's face- _young had many losses excited easily mischievous_- to his clothing- _hip mid twenties not police same clothing for days_- down to his feet- _adventurous dangerous_. He saw the look towards Isabella, -_obvious attraction not ready for it_- and followed the gaze to try and deduce her. Strangely, all Sherlock was able to deduce- _intrigued excited attraction (but to whom?) foreign_- were simple, elementary things. It was a challenge. But Sherlock was willing to accept.

"But of course you did. It's written all over you." He confirmed it with a wave of his hand.

The Doctor tilted his head and looked extremely puzzled. The sigh inside Sherlock's thoughts was almost audible.

"Your face shows excitement but you still worry because you have lost people- people close to you- to things like this. You wear the same clothes, for you don't have any time to change, jumping from adventure to adventure. You are adventurous, the dirt and scuffs on your shoes say so. You want my help on a case, obviously. I am Sherlock Holmes. Another thing. Your fingers are not callused, leading me to believe you have lied to a certain blogger of mine, for you certainly cannot be a doctor. So, _sir_, who are you?"

The Doctor blinked in surprise before grinning widely.

"That's brilliant! I knew I came to the right year. Still smart as ever, and as an added bonus, _sassy_."

The flash of shock appearing on Sherlock's face didn't even compare to the one on John's.

_"Sassy?! _Sherlock Holmes, that... that arrogant prat? Sassy?! The one who called _himself_ a high-functioning sociopath?! I don't think you understood him correctly." John stuttered, in complete shock that someone who had just met Sherlock would be so unaffected by his deductions, let alone act like, well, _that_.

Sherlock's face had turned expressionless after the brief misstep. He was now glaring at the Doctor, deducing him using one word that had accidentally slipped when talking. He stared back, knowing Sherlock would soon figure it out.

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Year... You speak as if you aren't from this time. Which means, however improbable, you can travel in time. And Isabella here, your partner. Not intimate, no not yet, and she," Sherlock turned to her, making her snap to attention, "is why I will be taking your case."


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey there! Slightly late (by my standards) update! Thanks to my beta daleksanddetectives!**

_'Me?!' _Isabella thought as her face unintentionally flushed. She dropped her gaze from Sherlock and looked at the floor.

The Doctor looked between Sherlock and Isabella and possessively grabbed her hand.

The Doctor scoffed and said, in a slightly childish voice, "But she's _my_ companion! You already have that wonderful army doctor over there!"

John looked up, wide eyed, from his laptop. He hadn't been expecting to be involved in this conversation, that's for sure.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We are not, as John states repeatedly, a couple. Isabella here, is an interesting one. She is surprisingly difficult to deduce, yet she isn't anything like... _the woman_. I want work out why she is so interesting, meaning I will have to spend countless hours analyzing her. Her every step, every word, every _move_-"

Sherlock was cut off by Isabella clearing her throat.

"Do not have a say in any of this?"

The Doctor gave her hand a light squeeze as he answered, "Of course! Let's see what my beautiful companion has to say about all of this!"

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she replied, "Thank you. Now, I must say I do _not_ want to be supervised by Sherlock 24/7."

The Doctor threw a smug look towards Sherlock, who frowned slightly.

"..._but_ I would love to still work on this case with him, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased to hear that he's unable to deduce me. I will, however, allow Sherlock to observe me at _appropriate_ times because I would love to see what he can see from me."

Sherlock turned to the Doctor with a smirk, watching the smug smile fall from the time lord's face.

"Yes. Well," said the Doctor, desperately trying to change the subject, "I must inform you on what we are up against. You, Sherlock Holmes, like to look on the logical side of things. Don't. It won't help in this situation, but we still need your quick thinking and deduction abilities."

Sherlock was staring, unblinking, at the Doctor. He was getting more and more interested in the case, though he refused to openly show it.

"Just say it. I don't need your petty precautions. I already know that this situation would not be like what we usually deal with, and you should know that I do not tolerate people telling me how to think." Sherlock spoke rapidly, finally tearing his gaze away from the Doctor and Isabella.

"Two very important words are needed to be remembered by you, and you too, John Watson!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to the man standing alone, witnessing the entire interaction, "Don't. Blink."


End file.
